realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Harmonia
''Who would be afraid of a bunch of musicians? '' History After becoming chief of the Song Clan, Preludero decided to follow the example of neighboring peoples and develop a kingdom for his people to live in. After many years he succeeded, carving out a kingdom from Astara and even building a castle before meeting an untimely death. His successors continued to expand Harmonia's borders, either through diplomacy or conquest. Eventually, however, the empire fell. Elegy d'Harmonia, the last king of Harmonia, was murdered by his own grandson, Samba, along with some mercenaries he hired. Elegy's son and heir, Sonata, was also assassinated. This development plunged Harmonia into civil war overnight. In no time at all, the empire was in pieces, with nobles either squabbling over new borders or just doing everything they could to survive the purges and conquests. Many outsiders also laid claim to land they would not have dared touch when King Elegy still lived. After over a year of anarchy, the land holdings of Harmonia were re-claimed by a new nation, the Kingdom of Symphonia, ruled by King Bolero d'Harmonia. Races Humans were the primary race of the kingdom of Harmonia, and the chief among them were the descendants of the Song Clan. Other races were held in some regions the empire, but were treated the same as non-Harmonian nobles. Government Harmonia was a feudal kingdom, ruled by a series of kings. Women in the royal family had no right of succession, although in some other noble families they did have the right. While they did have nobles from other nations in their service, the high lords were almost always descended from the Song Clan. This trend persisted in areas that Harmonia conquered as well, with natives often displaced by young Harmonian nobles seeking lands of their own. Military The military of Harmonia was initially developed in the reign of King Sonata d'Harmonia, under the direction of Sir Nallo, the Silver Knight. He helped the kingdom create the Iron and Steel legions. In honor of Nallo's service after his death, King Sonata named his royal guard the Silver Legion. The Iron Legion The Iron Legion was the basic military of Harmonia. Lightly geared and lightly trained, they also made up the majority of Harmonia's military. The Steel Legion With much more complete gear and more complete training, the Steel Legion formed the backbone of Harmonia's military force. The Silver Legion The Silver Legion was the royal guard of Harmonia. Not quite a proper legion, they were however comprised of Harmonian hero knights, all of them famed veterans with no small amount of skill. The Cobalt Legion Developed later on, the Cobalt Legion was Harmonia's modest naval force. The Bronze Legion Less of a proper military force, the Bronze Legion was a name the monarchy decreed that all members of the kingdom's militias made up the Bronze Legion, to give them a sense of unity and pride. The Gold Legion The Gold Legion was a splinter cell within the Silver Legion during the reign of King Elegy. They made up the royal guard of Prince Sonata. Most of them were killed in the same battle that claimed the life of their prince and king. Holdings Based in Astara, at the height of its power Harmonia had holdings in Treboria, Powys, Halas, Xenon, Ealtrong, Demon's Fall and Kasland, among others. Notable cities included the capital of Melodica, Mozheim, Beathaven, Fretburg, and Kaslake. ''See also: ''Locations in Harmonia/Symphonia Allegiances Harmonia was in an alliance with the Mage Republic. They also had a close relationship with The Order, to whom they gave land in Ealtrong to build their cathedral. Famous Citizens ''See also: ''List of Harmonian Families King Elegy d'Harmonia Elegy was the last king of Harmonia. His ascent to the throne was marked by blood and tragedy. Falsetto, Elegy's brother, as well as his wife, young son, and Elegy's wife were all killed on the Silencing Night. Elegy became the new king and developed a fear of assassins. He welcomed the sound witch, Xylophene, back into Harmonia and began building the Palace of Echoes to replace the old castle. As time went by, even though Harmonia conquered more land, Elegy became more of a recluse, sending edicts from his palace with messengers or his powerful Musica Magica skill. He even underwent procedures with Xylophene to increase the power of his sound magic. However all of his power and protection did not save King Elegy from death. At an older age many of his enemies closed in. His son, Prince Sonata, driven to madness by Nightmares, attacked the capital and killed many knights before being killed. At the same time, Lord Vetto Barius and his remnant Dogs of War arrived to assassinate Elegy, in return for both the destruction of his mercenary force and the old conquest of Kasland. Finally, Samba, Elegy's grandson, came to assassinate Elegy, assisting the Dogs of War and being the one to finally kill the king, and with him Harmonia itself. Shortly after his death, Xylophene secretly claimed Elegy's vocal cords, using their magic powers as the strings of a powerful Musica Magica violin, Elegy's Legacy. Prince Sonata d'Harmonia Sonata was King Elegy's eldest son and heir. He was trained from childhood in statecraft, military command, and combat. When he came of age he was given command of Harmonia's Steel Legion, and instructed to take more land for the kingdom. He did this many times, and by all accounts seemed a capable heir and general. It was not until the war over Ikaria that it was revealed that all of Sonata's skill as a leader was actually due to his generals, and he was a hot-headed fool who as tricked out of a mountain of Harmonian gold. His life began to fall apart, and he even began to believe his father was going to re-name his nephew Samba as heir to the throne, ahead of him. When he conquered Gemalikis from the Dogs of War, a Nightmare corrupted him, causing him to return with his force to the Palace of Echoes and attempt to assassinate his father, before himself being killed by Lord Vetto Barius. Prince Samba ibn-Abir d'Harmonia The child born of the unnatural union of Princess Aria d'Harmonia and Abir al-Shaitan (Lint). While the people of Harmonia were led to see Samba as a great blessing to their nation, and the king, Elegy, thought he could use the child to increase his power. Samba however was a dark child, and in less than a year there were already rumors of the child doing strange mystical things in his mother's mansion. As the child grew, both with his powers and with the influence of his twisted grandfather, he developed quickly, gaining a frightening level of intelligence to go with his terrifying powers. It is commonly held that after disappearing for a period with his mother, Samba returned to the Palace of Echoes and was instrumental in the murder of both his grandfather and uncle Samba. Category:Harmonia Category:Nations